


Faces

by natodiangelo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nine at night and Kageyama was watching TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

**Author's Note:**

> wHOa more writing its a miracle
> 
> this is from a tumblr prompt (surprise surprise)  
> also i wrote this entirely in second period science

It was nine at night and Kageyama was watching TV. Hinata was asleep in bed, exhausted after a day of practice and classes and more practice. He had barely made it through the car ride home, and Kageyama had ended up mostly carrying him inside, ignoring Hinata’s halfhearted protests when Kageyama delivered him to the bedroom. 

Kageyama, too, was tired -- but his mind kept running, thoughts crowding his mind, from volleyball techniques to a book he had read last week. He tried vaguely to focus on the program in front of him, some reality show so obviously fake even he could tell.

He zones out eventually, lulled by the voices from the TV. He’s nearly asleep when suddenly he’s ripped from it; he hears the creak of a door, and the soft _pat pat_ of feet on carpet.

Hinata’s there then, in front of him, orange hair filling Kageyama’s sleep-lagged vision. Hinata places his hands on either side of Kageyama’s face, eyes looking straight into his, and presses their foreheads together.

“This is it right here,” he says, groggy but still discernible. “This is my favorite face of all the faces.” 

It takes Kageyama a second to take in what was said, and by then Hinata had planted a kiss firmly between his eyebrows and was shuffling back off to bed. He can feel his face flush, the red following down onto his neck. He hides his face in his hands for a minute, still not fully comprehending, before hitting the off button on the remote and joining an already snoring Hinata in bed.


End file.
